


protektif

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Felix menjadi begitu sangat protektif sudah bukan lagi hal baru, tapi dalam hal ini, itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan.





	protektif

**Author's Note:**

> penulis tidak mengenal tokoh yang bersangkutan secara pribadi, dengan begitu segala kejadian, situasi dan kondisi yang ada dalam cerita ini, semata-mata adalah berasal dari imajinasi. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. enjoy!

Felix tampak sedang terjebak dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik beberapa hari belakangan ini. Memasang wajah _grumpy_ serta tidak segan untuk memaki siapa saja, dalam Bahasa Swedia, yang bahkan hanya menyenggol bagian tubuhnya tanpa sengaja, terkecuali Jack tentunya. Jack sempat berpikir mungkin ada sebuah tongkat tak kasat mata tersangkut di pantat Felix atau bagaimana, dia tidak seratus persen yakin dengan sekelebat asumsi, sampai menjadikan pemuda itu seperti sedang darah tinggi.

  
"Banyak sekali ujaran kebencian yang ditujukan padamu di kolom komentar," aku Felix saat Jack akhirnya membawa topik ini ke permukaan dengan paksa karena berkali-kali Felix menghindar saat diajak bicara, dan memutuskan bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri seri _mood_ buruk yang mulai membuatnya iritasi. " _God_ , Jack, semuanya mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak balik menjejalkan kebencian ke muka mereka." Felix meremat tangan kosongnya frustrasi, sementara kedua bola mata melotot pada deret huruf di layar. "Mereka semua harusnya tidak pernah mengenal internet."

  
_Oh, rupanya itu yang membuat Felix uring-uringan_.

  
"Aku senang kau peduli soal itu, tapi sayangnya, Felix, itu bukan sesuatu yang layak untuk diperhatikan. Abaikan saja."

  
"Abaikan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan orang-orang yang melakukan itu padamu? Orang-orang ini perlu lebih banyak berpikir sebelum menuangkan kebodohan dalam sebuah komentar."

  
"Dan persisnya, apa inti dari omonganmu itu?"

  
"Tidak ada yang boleh mencaci-makimu," sahut Felix ketus, jemarinya sudah lebih dulu merayap dan berkutat di atas papan ketik, " _oh well_ , kecuali aku, tentu saja." Kalimat itu diucap pelan, mungkin dengan tujuan untuk diri sendiri, tapi Jack mendengarnya cukup jelas. "Tapi, bukan itu intinya."

  
Jack menghela satu napas panjang, mengimplikasikan kelelahan, lantas membiarkan tubuhnya tumbang di sandaran sofa. Felix rupanya sama sekali tidak dengar. Dapat diduga, mengingat dia sedang menumpahkan segalanya dalam ketikan. Sedikit banyak, Jack khawatir kalau-kalau jemari kurus Felix akan menghasilkan kalimat yang tak layak baca, dan dia ingin melemparkan candaan berupa ' _kau lucu saat marah-marah_ ' untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi sepertinya saat ini bukanlah waktu yang pas, dia tidak ingin membuat kepala Felix meledak.

  
"Serius, Felix," ujarnya dengan suara serak. "Dari pada kau sibuk fokus pada komentar-komentar itu, kenapa kau tidak bawa saja pantatmu yang kepanasan itu ke sini dan berfokus padaku?"

  
"Pantatku tidak sedang kepanasan, asal kau tahu saja."

  
"Oh, aku yakin sekali baru saja melihat asap dari pantatmu, kau yakin tidak mau aku memeriksanya untukmu?"

  
" _Goddamn it_ , Jack, berhenti bicara soal pantat, aku nyaris saja mengetik pantat di sini!"

  
Felix masih belum behenti menggerutu saat Jack mengumbar tawanya. "Aku cukup yakin, tentunya sudah banyak kata pantat yang kau ketik dalam rentetan kalimatmu itu?" Ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa senang melihat Felix begitu peduli padanya, sampai pada poin di mana satu kata kebencian terhadapnya mampu membuat Felix kebakaran jenggot—tidak secara harfiah, pastinya, bagian lainnya adalah kecemasan kalau-kalau Felix bisa saja tersandung ketidakberuntungan yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri menerima lebih banyak ujaran kebencian. Jack tidak ingin Felix mengalami itu semua, apa lagi karena dirinya. "Felix, aku serius." Begitu jawaban tak didapatkan, Jack bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati, mencoba menilik layar dari kejauhan yang tentu saja sangat sia-sia, "Felix, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

  
"Merencanakan tindakan kriminal, sudah jelas."

  
Dia tidak bisa menebak apakah itu sebuah candaan, atau Felix benar-benar sedang merancang skenario kejahatan. Mungkin dia sudah sangat, sangat sinting akibat terlalu banyak pikiran. "Baiklah, sementara kau sibuk dengan daftar kriminalitasmu, mungkin hari ini aku kencan dengan Mark saja."

  
"Ide bagus, mungkin Mark bisa jadi korban kriminalku yang pertama." Menoleh saja tidak, Felix bahkan juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya, seakan mukanya telah menyatu dengan layar PC. Ini mulai sangat menjengkelkan, kalau dia boleh jujur.

  
Jack dalam diam menerka-nerka apa yang dipermasalahkan, padahal komentar-komentar itu juga tidak terlalu penting, paling tidak menurutnya begitu. Akan tetapi, Felix menanggapinya seolah itu adalah ajakan untuk perang. Felix menjadi begitu sangat protektif sudah bukan lagi hal baru, tapi dalam hal ini sama sekali tidak diperlukan, padahal yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah abai, dan Jack cepat-cepat berasumsi Felix dan abai dalam satu kalimat merupakan suatu kemustahilan.

  
Jack menarik satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, alis yang orang-orang bilang bentuknya seperti KitKat (dan dia menduga komentar itu juga merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak bahan bakar atas kekesalan Felix), mencoba untuk tidak mewujudkan hasratnya menendang kepala blonde itu.

Alih-alih, dia putuskan beranjak dari sofa yang empuk untuk berjalan mendekat, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu si lawan bicara, merunduk lalu berbisik tepat di telinga. "Aku tahu kau khawatir komentar-komentar negatif itu—" Jack meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada layar, "—akan mengefek padaku, sejujurnya, aku juga pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menyenangkan semua orang dan, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengontrol ketidaksukaan mereka atas diriku. Respon terbaik yang bisa kuberikan adalah tetap menjadi diriku sendiri, dan tetap menjalani hidup. Jawabanku untuk kekhawatiranmu adalah tidak, semua komentar dan ujaran kebencian itu tidak mengefek apapun padaku, Felix. Kalaupun ada alasan lain, komentar itu semakin membuatku berambisi untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak perlu menjadi pribadi yang lain untuk membawa senyuman pada banyak orang."

  
Dari mana asal rangkaian kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya membuat Jack bertanya-tanya, dan sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuat jemari Felix merenggangkan jarak dengan papan ketik. Dia terdiam, mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang Jack tidak ketahui apa itu.

  
"Kau tahu, Jack," Felix angkat bicara, rupa-rupanya dia telah berbalik, meski masih tetap duduk di kursinya, dan mengangkat wajah untuk bertemu pandang dengannya, " _you are too good to be true, this world don't deserve you at all."_

  
Di waktu lain, Jack mungkin akan segera melempar lelucon konyol soal Felix menjadi begitu _lembut_ , tapi karena situasi ini tidak biasa, dia memutuskan untuk menghadiahi Felix cengiran lebarnya. " _Why,_ Felix _, thank you_."

  
Barangkali hanya imajinasinya saja, atau Jack barusan benar-benar menyaksikan sebuah lengkungan di bibir Felix, sebuah lengkungan yang berhari-hari absen dari pandangannya; lengkungan yang Jack rindukan, atau bisa saja lengkungan itu berarti lain, semacam Felix diam-diam sedang merancang skenario sinting lagi. Sulit untuk tetap berpikir positif kalau Felix sendiri tidak pernah sinkron dengan kata positif.

  
Jack berdeham singkat, matanya mengerling penuh arti. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menyiratkan _sesuatu_ , "Jadi," mulainya. "Berhubung kau sudah kembali _normal_ , kau berhutang banyak padaku karena membuatku harus meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang kau maki-maki sejak kemarin," tuturnya bersamaan dengan duduk dan menyamankan diri di pangkuan Felix.

  
Felix menanggapinya dengan senyuman licik, sepertinya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan tangannya di mana-mana. " _Don't worry, I'll make it up to you_."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
